


The one time Kazuichi was useful

by HufflePuffer



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflePuffer/pseuds/HufflePuffer
Summary: Thank you to my RP chat for inspiring this!





	The one time Kazuichi was useful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natasha (Junko)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Natasha+%28Junko%29).



*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

It was 11pm on a Sunday when Gundham was woken up by a loud banging on his door. He walked through his small apartment that was decorated with countless animal pictures and found his way to door, before opening it to find a short man, less than 4 foot high, standing outside his door.

"Hey, do you mind if I sleep here tonight? My roommate is having sex with yours in my bed."

Gundham was initially shocked by such a statement, unable to fathom the possibility of that.

"Y-you mean?! That loathsome cockroach, Kazuichi, managed to find a girl who would have sex with him? I find that fact difficult to believe..."

"Yeah, well, Miu's a slut, mind if I sleep here tonight Gundham?"

That very phrase seemed to shock Gundham, and made him think all the way back to the first time he met Ryoma.

~~~Two Years Ago~~~

It was the last day of the year and Gundham's friends wished to end it with a bang. So, Sonia, in her full generosity, decided to host a party for all of the class, but, naturally, news spread and Sonia ended up with half the campus at her house that day. Because of this, Gundham, who had been expecting a small get together with close friends, immediately shut himself in the first room he could find that wasn't being used by Teruteru at the time and refused to exit. He was curled in the bed regretting his life decisions, when the door opened, for a man dressed in black and blue to enter.

"Hey, can I sit here for a while, my friend is having sex and I'm bored."

~~~Back to the Present~~~

Gundham had been so busy thinking, that the next few minutes were a blur for him. Next thing he knew, Ryoma was on the sofa and he was fast asleep in his bed.

~~~

Gundham was awoken from his slumber once again, to find two very small arms around his back, he turned his head and saw Ryoma,his head nuzzles into his neck, snoring peacefully. Gundham just went back to sleep, making a mental note to thank Kazuichi later...


End file.
